


Trickery

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [31]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Gen, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: If Luck could just cut that the hell out.





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: this fishing in the air

Magna found Luck close to the surface, and he just had to stop to watch for a few moments, because he had to process the new idiocy Luck was up to.

Yeah, no, he wasn’t dealing with this shit, he wanted to say, but Luck continued to tie together strings with each other,creating an intricate web with a cluster of hooks. He peeled off bait, let it fall toward the ocean floor, and he picked away the shiny ones and watched the light reflect in them as they fell.

Magna cursed at him, asking what he thought he was doing, stupid idiot, and Luck turns his cheerful look toward him and told him to just wait and he’d soon see, and ignored Magna’s other words.

After a while he seemed satisfied, and with only a few strings stretching below the mess of strings, he directed Magna to underneath a part of the pier that jutted out above the water, and then he pulled hard.

The fishermen and women and children up above noticed, and they pulled in belief that they had caught something, and once the realization of the mess their fishing lines were stuck in hit a lot of curses rose into the air, and some children cried; Luck’s expression was one of glee and amusement, and he was clearly enjoying the annoyance that he had caused and the trouble that he had created; nothing new there.


End file.
